Master of Lies
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: With the world under the control of the Fire Nation, Suki has front-row seats to the destruction of the Fire Princess.
1. Part 1: Prison

_Disclaimer: don't own._

_Summary: With the world under the control of the fire nation, Suki has front-row seats to the destruction of the Fire Princess._

_Warnings: yuri, swearing, altered path (in a future where the Fire Nation wins)_

Master of Lies

"Princess Azula. You're still alive and well I see." Suki's word's felt like venom with a sprinkle of humor. The princess has come as she does almost on weekly base to this part of the palace, far away from the courts to be entertained by Suki's _humor._

Almost like it was a secret that Suki, the once Kyoshi warrior, was now _hidden_ away from all those eyes and whispers. Those whispers that started out all those years ago when she was captured and de-cloth of her honor and dignity. From being kept inside a prison of walls and bars, then transported to a new kind of prison. No metal bars here in this room made of stone and wood. Still had lock doors and a guard. The only window led to a small balcony too many feet above the ground to jump. To jump she would surely die. The princess has pointed this out many times. Sometime pushing her with words to jump. Suki refuses always.

"I hear that you are not eating." Azula states with no emotion. She never has any emotion. It was doubtful the princess could feel. "Are you ill or do you wish to die a peaceful death?"

Suki scuffs turning away from the fire bender, her beautiful silk-gowned moves swift as she sits at the end of the magnmany color mattress. Azula golden irises follow her trying to calculate how her captive would act.

"If you must know I can barley keep anything in. The maids had to change the linens three times already. If I am dying then it seems I will die hungry in a silk robe."

Azula laughed lightly, making her way to the other woman. She lifts up her hand and places it against the other's forehead. Her head tilts just a little, she keeps her eyes fixed on the other set. Slightly warmer then normal she notices.

"I will send a healer if you wish." Azula still hasn't removed her hand. The statement was giving her a choice. To live or die. This again was one of many choices the woman was given throughout her time being a captive of the princess.

"Yes." She states softly, part of her wishes the princess remove her hand. The other wishes the princess to move her hand to her throat and squeeze. Suki refuses to kill herself, but will lye down willingly accepting death from the hands of the princess.

She remembers when she was first defeated, just a teenager. Back in those woods on a mildly warm day, her fellow warriors lye on the ground. Her fans separated from their right full place in her hands. Body aching and dripping of copper smelling blood she told the princess to kill her. Azula just smiled pulling Suki's face closer to her. _"Not until I get what I want" _

At the time Suki doubted the young girl even knew what she wanted. Seasons pass and still the younger woman didn't know what she truly wanted. Suki wanted death and she wanted Azula to give it to her. Azula always gives her choices but will never accept the one she truly wishes for.

Azula's hand, Suki just noticed now is filtering in her hair. It's longer now. Haven't been cut in years. There was no point any more. This is her new life. Not a warrior. There were no hero's any more. Just half-less drones to the new world order, and Suki was doing her part.

"Well I should go and fetch one. Maybe a Water Healer would be best." She states deep in thinking. What ever the best was, for Suki, Azula always made sure to get it. She places a soft kiss on the woman's brow then turns and leaves threw the decorative metal door nodding to the guard as she brushes by.

The echo of the door closing as it has done thousands of times signals again that she will live for another day.

--

_so...this the start of about 6 chaps...i think..._


	2. Part 2: Unhealed

_A/N: Here's the next thingy. Yes I have seen all the episodes. Just play along with me plz…_

* * *

Master of Lies Part 2

Suki placed the last piece of bread into her mouth. Chewing loud and humming to her self, food was delicious. Oh how she missed it. To bad there was no more. She did eat rather fast. Crumbs sprinkled all over her robe. She stood up brushing a few stray crumbs away. The soft summer breeze moved the magnomey drapes to the balcony. She made her way to it thinking about the young Water Healer that brought her good health just a few days ago.

The child was no more then ten. Piercing blue eyes, a flash of another's face came into Suki's mind. Her soft brown hair tied on top and clothes the color of fire. Making conversion to the young one Suki found out she was from the Northern Water Tribe. Their society was one where the woman healed with water and the men fought with it. Suki ask if she could fight with water. The girl giggled. _"That's a boy's job."_

Amazingly the child healed her. Why would a kid want to heal her at the request of the Fire Nation Princess? Did Azula know that once the girl knew what was going on she would surly turn on them. It was a dangerous. _"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." _Azula's voice whispered into Suki's mind.

Every time she thought of those words a shiver came threw her core. If she like it or not, that was the answer she was given by Azula as to why she was taken from prison to her current dwelling. After more then three years in a small metal, bare walled room she was a little skeptical. She also was given a bath, nothing new she received one once a week, but a _hot_ bath with the most delightful smelling soaps. When she returned her hair still damp Azula greeted her a smile on her face. _"You look well." _Suki smiles to herself remembering her response. _"Well how else should I look after having a real bath and real food? Like a bear-bore? I don't see why I was brought here." _At that Azula closed the distanced and whispered those shivering causing words into her ear hotly.

Yes Azula did try to bed her that night. After finding out her pursuits were fruitless she stated she would not bed someone against her will. Suki was spell bound. Here was Princess Azula, a woman that viciously murdered and tortured hundreds refusing to force herself on someone. One would think after all the sins the young woman committed that a _little_ thing like rape would be a disgrace.

Azula still tries but still Suki chooses no. She wonders if bedding her was at the time fourteen year old princess' final goal. She lets the air escape her lungs then calls it back as the breeze brushes her hair. Placing her hands on the stone she leads over it taking in the surroundings of the garden below, the courtyard, the rows of rows of homes, the gates at the wall, then the steep natural wall of the dead volcano. Freedom was always in the distant.

Looking down again at the garden Suki noticed the woman she was thinking about. A smile played itself on her lips as she watched the princess pace back and forth. She could barley make out that her mouth was moving. Almost like she was shouting yet not. Her arms waved around. Suki then notices in the royal hand was a flower. A flower. Yeah that was threatening. The princess starts to move further into garden only to stop and turn around, then take a few steps and turn back.

Could it be possible the princess was nervous? What a ridiculous thought.

It could be possible as her gaze went deeper in the garden noticing under the old tree a pink fuzz lend against it. Who would of thought a _princess_ would be a suitor?

Azula seems to found '_the right thing to say' _because she was strolling over to the tree. She stops. Suki ponders this and glances back up to the other woman. Ty lee. That was her name. Suki only saw her a few times, and never would the girl look her in the eye. Ty lee was next to another person. He must of came up when she was looking at Azula. Suki turns back to the princess she sees blue flames. The flower was no more and the secrets deepen.


	3. Part 3: Halftruths

Master of Lies:

"Here."

Azula stated placing a tray of food on the small table kept in the room.

Suki glances once more to the stars in midnight sky before returning to her table. There was bread, meat and fruit. Suki smiles lifting up a glass. She brings it up to her nose and whiffs it. Wine. Deep wine. She hasn't had wine in a long time. Azula introduced it to her just after she was moved into her current prison. She takes a deep drink. Liking her lips as she follows Azula around her room.

"How nice for my captive to want to get me drunk." She sips the next drink with one hand, breaking the bread with the other placing it in her mouth.

"I don't need to get someone drunk." The princess scuffs falling onto the bed with her arms stretched out.

"Do you now?" Suki grabs a grape and takes her glass with her as she leans on the bed next to the other woman. "I bet people are just knocking on your door begging for you."

Suki places the grape against Azula's mouth to prevent her from speaking. Azula growls opening and chews on the grape.

"Of course it does seem," Suki continues taking a small sip of wine, "That there are others whom do not knock?"

Shattering sound of glass echoed the room. A dripping sound followed. Suki smiled as Azula snarled softly at her. The princess held loosely Suki's wrists above her head. She uses her full body to pin the former warrior against the bed.

"Go ahead. Azula." Suki's forest meets Azula's golden. Softly spoken, "That's why I'm here isn't." She pushes her low body up against the younger. Suki watches her close her eyes biting her lower lip. "Your _mistress._" Suki whispers softly into the other's ear. "You're not a child any more. You don't need a _doll_."

* * *

_A/N: i finally got my muse back!_


End file.
